Love is Strange
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: What if a guy falls for a girl...The catch is the guys a vampire and the girls a human. What if they get together what would happen? Will Yuuki stay with Zero or go for 2 devious twins from her past? Well, read it! Not good @ summaries...Enjoy!
1. Summer Begins

***Disclaimer* DOn't Own Vampire Knight or any other the characters!**

_Enjoy Ya'll this is the first ever fanfic I've ever made....Enjoy to the fullest! _

* * *

It was the last day of school for Cross Academy also, last day of exams atleast for the Day Class students. The temperature was 102 degrees and Yuuki was walking to class to take her least favorited subject and also, worst subject, math. Usually Zero walked with her in silence always by her side but, no sign of him anywhere. 'Where could Zero be now? He can't just miss his last exam like this...' she thought quietly to herself while wiping the beads of sweat from her dripping forehead.

* * *

Yuuki'sPOV:  
"Zero! Come on! I don't have time to play hide and seek with you..." I said taking off my jacket and running toward his dorm. "Zero, I'm not playing but, I'm coming after you!" I said wiping sweat from my head once again. Daydreaming I almost ran into the door of his room. I steadied myself and knocked twice.

No answer.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled. I pushed the door open lightly and no Zero.

"This sucks. I'm going to miss my exam..." I sighed and starting running toward cha- I mean my father's office. As I ran I took in the atmosphere and all the pretty lillies and roses blooming almost forgetting where I was running to. I looked at the gold-plated signs on the doors and found the one that said 'Chairman's Office' and opened it.

"Cha- Err, I mean Dad." I said catching myself, "Have you... seen Zero?" I asked huffing and puffing.  
"Yuuki! You called me Dad!" He said tears beginning to shoot down his cheeks. "No, not since yesterday." He said smiling with tears rolling down his face while I examined his fish...

"Uhm, o-okay, See you later then..." I said in hurry to find my partner in crime. I smiled thinking about that inside joke we had well, I had....

"No! Come hug daddy." He said smiling and flipping over the fish he was frying "I have exams remember, I got to go okay? Bye!" I yelled and ran out of the door. 'Where could he be?' I thought again unbuttoning the 3buttons on the top of my shirt. 'Where would I be if I were Zero?' Then thats when I knew... "Lily!" I screamed out getting nasty looks from people. I ran toward the stable exausted already. I crept up to the door to the stable and opened it then, I went to Lily's stall and opened it.  
Laying in the hay was a bare-chested Zero, looking pretty sexy...'Wait did I just think that?' I thought to myself

"Yuuki." Zero stated knowing it was me "Zero, your in trouble after school, I'm going to get you! You made me come get you and I already missed the first 10minutes of the exam already...."I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I didn't ask you to come looking for me did I?" He grumbled staring at me with his gorgeous lavender eyes his silver locks bouncing to cover his eyes. "What are you looking at?" He said moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Uhm, nothing!" I said quickly walking over to him. I put my hands on his shoulder. "We should go now..." I whispered into his ear. He stiffened at my touch and nudged my hands off him. He put his head in his hands. "Hm, wonder what his problem is..." I thought mistakingly saying them outloud. I covered my mouth as if trying to force the words back in.

"Just leave, Get out!" He yelled at me pushing me away with one of his hands.

I fell into White Lilies tub of water. I got out and sat away from Zero and started crying. 'Whats wrong with..(hiccup)..him? Why did he...(hiccup)..push me....(hiccup)' I thought trying to stop the noisey sobs from coming out. I heard something shift knowing it was either Zero or Lily. I looked up and Zero was coming towards me. 'He's...(hiccup)..already did..(hiccup)..enough.' I thought. He got his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered sounding sincere. He pulled me into his chest cradling me to him.  
I couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent of Zero's breath and chest. Since the heat was so high the water dried up quickly leaving tear stains on my cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing my head.

"Yeah.." I whispered into his chest inhaling deeply and started smiling. I enjoyed being this close to him even though he did push me into water (I'll let that one slide). He put me into his lap so we'd be facing each other..."Zero what're you doing?" I said, Zero lifting up my chin looking me in the eyes. His eyes were turning to a light shade of crimson. "Oh!" I said pulling down my shirt to expose my neck. "Take as much as you need..." I said smiling at him

He tilted my neck back holding the back of my head and my back firmly and kissed the spot he was going to feed from and punctured my flesh softly. He inhaled my scent and gulped my blood slowly as if savoring ever bit of it. He licked the spot he'd just fed from and licked down my neck dangerously close to where one of my breast were. He stopped right above my left breast and I felt him smile.

He tilted my chin up once again and I felt my face blush. He asked me one simple question.  
"Do you still want to know how your blood tastes?" He asked seductively playing with locks of my hair smiling exposing his bleach white teeth and fangs and started standing up pulling me along with him.

"Uhm...Err, y-yes..." I said and he kissed me and I froze trying to figure out what this had to do with my blood but kissed him back because I didn't care. His tongue was begging for entrance so I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue wrestled with mine. He trailed his fingers down my spine and grabbed my waist holding me to him. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and the other playing with his silver locks. I tasted my blood on his tongue and it tasted tangy with a bit of spice in it, now I know why the other vampires love my blood. He then grabbed my thighs roughly wrapping them around his waist and pushing me against one of the stall doors.  
Then he broke the kiss. All I could think is 'why...we were just getting started' then started sighing

"There, that's what your blood tastes like..." He said smiling exposing his fangs, then kissing me again. I broke the kiss this time.

"Zero...We have...class to get...to...you know!" I said in between kisses

"Nah, let's stay here and finish what we started..." He said whispering in my ear then sucking on my earlobe, I let out an involuntary moan. "That's what I thought." He said whispering seductively into my ear. 'Well, who could ablige to that' I thought blushing 'wait...what about Kan-' Before I could finish my thoughts Zero started kissing me and unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt and when he was done it fell limply to the sides of me exposing my pink-padded bra and I blushed.

"Zero, stop please..." I said sounding pleased...I was supposed to sound furious...

"Nah, You seem pretty perky and jubilant to me...Deep down you don't want me to stop, you know what I mean?" I smiled

"Ye- I mean no...I don't want you to st- I mean I want you to stop. Yeah, that's what I mean." I said looking down

"Oh really. I thought you were pretty in to me, you seemed turned on." He said chuckling at the last part and then ripped my bra off with his teeth and sucked on my left nipple. I couldn't help but moan, anyone would if it was Zero. "So, you still think your not turned on? Or did you change your little mind?" He said chuckling again. "Because, I want you..." He said kissing my neck. "and, I'm pretty sure you want me right now too." He said staring in my eyes.

"Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover just don't be my friend...." I said blushing,  
eyes closed and kissed his smiling full sexy lips, God this man is just so yumilicous XD! He pushed us down gently on the hay and took his shirt off at the same time. I wrapped an arm around his neck and the other unzipping his pants but, he stopped me. I opened my eyes and his lavender ones were staring right at me and I closed my eyes tightly, embarrassed. He interrupted the kiss to ask me one question and my eyes shot open....

"Hey Yuuki, how many virgins does it take to screw a lightbulb?" He said smiling at me, I shook my head. "None, they didn't know how." He said winking at me.

"Lemme get this straight...I'm the virgin and your the lightbulb?" I said biting my lip to stop laughing at how stupid his 'joke' was.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm 'experienced' " He said winking again, I blushed. He started pulling at my skirt till it came off and pulled my panties down. I'm pretty sure I was brighter than a beet right about now.

"Wait a minute, how are you exper-" I was interrupted with a jolt of pleasure and instantly moaned and titled my head back due to how pleased I was.

"You like that?" Zero said twirling his finger around in circles counter clockwise. "Damn, your wet..." He said in a low groan.

"Mhm....y-y-ess....mmm..." was all I could say and Zero twirled faster making my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Z-zero...." when he hit the right spot I closed my eyes and bit my lip so I wouldn't scream my pleasure out to the world. He pressed his fingers hard against me and he stopped. "No, please Zero..." I whimpered

"Open your eyes then." He said but I still had them closed. He bit my earlobe mindful of his fangs. "Open." He said and my eyes shot open. "There we go..." He trailed off let his fingers trail down my chest down to my stomach and finally the place I needed him. He put two fingers in this time and he flicked my clit and rubbed me again and I arched my back trying hard to keep my eyes open. He groaned and I spasmed around his fingers and screamed his name before collapsing on the hay.

"See ya later, Yuuki." He said standing up and putting his shirt back on. "See you in detention that is." He chuckled, winked at me and left. He messed my hair up, he messed my bra and shirt up. Perfect how am I suppose to leave in this condition? "Perfect!" I said mumbling "This is just perfect.."

* * *

_Not what u expected, eh? Well, theres allooooot more! Review and stuffs :)_


	2. I Love You

***Disclaimer* I do not Vampire Knight or any of the characters in it! :) I wish I had Zero tho ;)**

_Chapter 2! Oh yeahh...:) Enjoy! Ohh yeah this chapter is sorta weird :)_

* * *

Zero'sPOV:  
So, I abandoned Yuuki in Lily's stall to get ready for 'detention' since we missed our exams just because we had a little 'accident' in the stall. I smiled and chuckled to myself. 'Wonder what she's doing right now' I thought shoving my hands deep into my jacket pockets and smiled.

I walked to our classroom and it was completely empty except for the detention teacher. I sat in my seat and listened to the teacher rant on about me missing my exam, I yawned. I shouldn't have left Yuuki...this is totally boring. I begun taking my missed exam, thinking about what Yuuki and I just did and chuckled and got straight to work.

Yuuki'sPOV:  
"This is just perfect.." I said mumbling. I pulled myself together and got my belongs well, whats left of my belongs and walked out of the stables. Thankful the temperature seemed to go down I ran to my room changed and went straight to detention.

I saw Zero taking his exams and I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled and laughed at me and mouthed 'Late are we?' and concentrated on his exam. I rolled my eyes and got my exam from my teacher. Slowly, I strolled to my seat and begun but, I couldn't think about anything but Zero. So, I tilted my head to the side and rubbed my pencil against my head.

"Psssst!" Zero screeched loud enough for only me to hear

"What?" I whispered back at him

"No talking or you'll get your test taken away from you!" The teacher yelled, I was getting annoyed by him and by the looks of it so was Zero. The teacher had to go to the restroom and he left to go. Zero then scooted next to me and told me the answers, he was already done.

I felt guilty but, happy that I was going to pass thanks to Braniac Kiryuu man. I smiled and he mouthed 'lets go' and grabbed my hand and our exams and walked to the teachers desk dropped off our exams and headed out to the rose bushes from the looks of it.

"Zero? Where are we going exactly?" I said sounding curiously

"Just close your eyes okay?" He said whispering in my ear and covering my eyes with his hands. We walked for what seemed like forever. "Step up..." so I did what he told me to and I stepped up a step. "Turn right." 'I think I know where he's taking me...but with Zero nothing's what it seems' I thought. "Now sit down. Trust me." I smiled and sat. "Open your eyes..." I hesitated but opened my eyes.

I was in the meadow near the Sun Dorm. Around the seat I was sitting in were roses and lillies,  
my favorite flowers arranged in several different patterns. One of the patterns spelled out my name and I smiled. When I inhaled it smelled wonderful and when I turned to see Zero he wasn't there. 'Leave it to Zero to leave me." I thought sighing

Next thing I knew a warm hand was holding my hand. So, I turned back around and Zero's face was an inch away from mine. He was blushing slightly and I'm pretty sure I was blushing because he was blushing. He held my gaze for a long moment then we both looked down at the same time.

"Well, do you like it? I was going for romantic....I didn't have time to do anything big so...yeah"  
He said unsure of himself almost embarrassed

"I...I love it! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me ever!" I yelled hugging him tightly wanting to kiss him.

Zero'sPOV: "So you like it, right?" I said trying not to sound embarrassed

"No..." She said sarcastically flicking my nose

"Well thanks? I think...." I said staring into her chocolate colored eyes wishing she was mine.  
I gave her a quick hug and walked away hands in pockets.

"Why do you always walk away?" I heard her say. I turned around and raised an eyebrow and walked in silence to my dorm.

I wonder if she's know how I fell about her now...I love her so much, I wonder if I told her if it would ruin our friendship if she didn't feel the same way? I gotta tell her. I've decided! I'll tell her tomorrow. That's when my I.m. dinged on my laptop.  


* * *

******_!New Message Received from CandyIdolAidou!_**

**CandyIdolAidou:** Kiryuu I saw whatcha did for Yuuki-chan, that was a little too nice don't cha think so? If word gets out to Kaname-sama it wasn't me okay? It sounds like I'm going to tell but, I'm not. So yeah, uhm, nevermind I'll confuse myself.....

**0KiryuuBadBoy:** Aidou how the hell did you get my I.m. screen name???

**CandyIdolAidou:**Funny story you'll laugh when you hear it....I broke into your room and I uhm, just borrowed some stuff...if I told you you'd be mad and I'll get scared again. *frowns*

**0KiryuuBadBoy**:You went into my room!?!?!!? Aidou I will kick your ass!

**CandyIdolAidou:**Well, you don't mind if I use you camera, your diary thingy or...nevermind =)

**0KiryuuBadBoy:** First of all it's not a diary...I just write personal things in there and stuff (journal) and don't you have like 58 camera's already? conceited vamps....*rolls eyes*

**CandyIdolAidou:**Your mean *sniff* and actually its 63 cameras now and their memory cards are all filled *smiles* and it looks like a diary to me....

Aidou'sPOV:  
**0KiryuuBadBoy:** _has just logged out_

Wonder where he went...Oh well back to reading his so called 'journal'....I have a diary why can't he just admit it. OMG! He loves Yuuki...Well, I knew that, we all knew that... That's when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in door's always open!" I turned around and there was Zero. Oh great! Oh look Kaname's here he'll save me! Yipee! I started jumping up and down...Oh damn he's gonna slap me again. WTF, does he have a slapping fetish? And thats when he slapped me and I hopped on my bed and cried holding onto a few of my treasures...

Well I might as well add this piece of glass that fell from the wall I banged into. I smiled. I love new treasures!

Yuuki'sPOV:  
It's been about 25minutes since Zero left me here in the meadow. It also is a good place to think things over. Maybe Zero just got hot and he couldn't control himself...Yeahh that's what happened. I love Zero in a brotherly way but he's making me change my mind. No! I love Kaname-Sama he saved my life but, so did Zero. I don't know who I want anymore. Zero is cool but, I doubt he likes me, Kaname-Sama loves me and I know it. Who do I choose? I sighed. I went to my dorm and Yori was there, good really good. I can talk to Yori about EVERYTHING!

"Hey Yori..."

"Yeah Yuuki?" She said smiling

"My friend loves these to guys and she doesn't know what to do about it...She knows one of the guys loves her but, with the other guy it's hard to know his emotions...What should she do?"  
I said sounding innocent

"Tell your "friend" that she needs to follow her heart. But, I'd go with the guy that she knows loves her because the Ze-the guy doesn't know how he feels...." She said looking guilty

"O-okay...Thanks Yori-chan!" "No problem Yuuki. Remember you can tell me anything!" She said quickly before I left the room to head to the Moon Dorms. I have to see Kaname-Sama right now.... I enjoyed the sound of the crunching leaves decorated in pinata I finally made it to the Moon Dorms I saw Kaname-Sama and Zero walking out of...Aidou's room? Hm, wonder why.

"Kaname-Sama, Zero!" I said bowing down to show respect

"Yuuki..." Kaname-Sama said walking over to give me a hug and kissing my forehead softly, I blushed scarlet and he smiled down at me.

"Yuuki why are you here? " Zero said annoyed rolling his eyes

"Zero, shh, be nice.." I scowled "But, if you must know, I came to talk to Kaname-Sama!" I hissed and he stared intently into my eyes, his lavendar ones scorching

"I'll just go then, Bye Kaname-Sama." I said walking out the door hearing footsteps mimicking mine. I stopped and sighed. "Zero, if your going to be rude in front of Kaname-Sama then I suggest you leave me alone!" I shouted angry at him Zero'sPOV: "Yuuki, I guess what happened in the stables meant nothing to you." She looked puzzled and I rolled my eyes. "Look I won't spell it out for you, your a smart girl, hopefully you'll figure it out...." I trailed off. I couldn't give her anymore hints. Either she knew or she did't whether she cared or not, I guess it doesn't matter either all she cares about is her "Kaname-Sama" I thought to myself sighing. I noticed something about Yuuki when she was deep in thought, she was absolutely gorgeous with her index finger on her chin and the smile she had on her soft, full lips.... If only I could kiss them a couple times mo- She interrupted my thoughts

"Z-zero, you know I have no idea what you mean..." She said frowning, her eyebrows pulling together pouting, looking like a little child. I smiled it reminded me of when we were younger....

"Yuuki, you'll understand soon. Even if I have to fight to get what I want!" I said smiling because nothing would make me happier than to see that pureblood dead with his heart torn out.  
Then I could be with my Yuuki forever, till the end of time.

I walked up right behind her my nose poking her head. I inhaled the sweet fragrance of her tropical orange shampoo and smiled and kissed the back of her head and gave her a hug before I walked off to the forest. I looked back and she was staring at me with desperate eyes, I chuckled. She shouldn't love me anyway so it doesn't matter if she ever did, clearly she loves the "pureblood" if only she knew he literally brainwashed her. I shrugged and continued into the forest.

I leaned against a cherry tree looking down at the colorful leaves blowing in the wind. Memories and thoughts of Yuuki came to mind, her smile, her eyes, her beautiful features.....I sighed 'After all we'd been through she still doesn't love me, does she?' I thought. She told me to be her "bad boy" how can I be her bad boy if she doesn't love me, I don't care anyway... atleast I act like I don't care but, I will always care no matter what, even if she turned into a monster like me.

"Zero, are you over here?" I heard a sweet familiar voice call out. I rolled my eyes and sighed,  
she always knows where to find me whether I want her there or not. Truth is, I always want her with me, I never want her to leave my side...

"Mmm, maybe..." I said in a low whisper loud enough for her to hear and she ran towards me and hugged me tightly crying almost silently. I almost instantly wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Zero...did I...do it? Am I.....the one that.....makes you so mad?" Her tears soaking my shirt

"Yuuki...No, it's not you." I said "It's your dumb ass jerk of a boyfriend..." I mumbled hoping we'd stay in this position forever except, she'd be smiling, looking up at me and we'd kiss in the sunset.

"Ohh, good..." She said tears stopping hugging me tighter smiling up at me....Exactly how I imagined it would be... I smiled back down at her........

Yuuki'sPOV:  
I wanted him to kiss me and touch me like he did in the stable but, like I said maybe it was the heat that made him kiss me and touch me. Zero will always be in my heart but, I guess Yori-chan is right Kaname-Sama would be the better choice, I hope.

"Yuuki, I have to tell you something..." He said interrupting my thoughts "Same here..." I said smiling

"You can go first if you'd like." He said bowing

"Nah, mines least important." I said smiling

"I'll just show you what I had to explain, but first tell me with the little time I gave you, you thought about what I told you..." He said looking hopeful "I-I did. That's what I have to talk to you about." She said motioning for me to begin

"Sure, sure." He said

After he said it he started kissing me tongue and all mindful of his fangs. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer then pulled my thighs around his waist. He rubbed his body against mine and it felt wonderful.

He stopped the kiss and bit my bottom lip licking the blood off and controlling his blood thirst and focusing on his lust for me.

He kissed me again rubbing harder and faster. "Stop!" He yelled ruining my fun and pleasure

"What Zero? You always stop when I'm in the most pleas- uhm, nevermind." I said biting my lip trying to pull off the sexy look.

"There, does that mean anything to you at all?" He said looking in my eyes with his beautiful lavender ones scorching and looked at me from my head to my toes. I smiled and blushed.

"Yes, it does. I wanted to talk to you about the same thing you know..." I said blushing deeper

In sync Zero and I looked into each other's eyes and we said "I love you..." to each other. I blushed and he allowed me to look down for once.

"I knew you'd figure that out soon enough." He said joyously titling my head up and kissing me with all his strength. "Sorry...I-I made your lips bruise..." He said frowning looking sexier than I've ever see him.

* * *

_Did ya like it?!?! Next chappie coming up soon! Reviews Reviews...I need reviews to go on :P So yeah review hahah :)_


	3. Lies or The Truth?

***Disclaimer* Don't own Vampire KNight or characters :)**

_CHapter 3! W00t! read _

* * *

Yuuki'sPOV:  
It's been 3 days since Zero and I confessed our love. we've been hanging out alot more since that time. He took me out on a romantic date on the beach watching the sunset together yesterday, he sure is the romantic type....I smiled. He even made this promise to stay by my side except for things that we have to part for.

"Yuuki, may I come in?" a voice I've heard several times before, Kaname-Sama

"Sure, why not?" I said with nervous laughter, he opened the door and sat on the bed right next to me. "I dont think thats a good id-" suddenly interrupted by Kaname's sudden kiss. When I tried to push him off he wrapped his arms around me holding me in a steel grip, unable to break through. He forced my mouth open playing with my tongue, and stopped smiling. Before I could say something Zero told me something that broke my heart.

"Yuuki, I guess 3 days ago really didn't mean anything to you, you lied to me. I'd understand if you'd rather go with Kuran-Kaname not just kiss him behind my back and think I'd be okay with it. Don't ever talk to me again..." He said furious and obviously upset

"Zero, wait! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled but he ran out the door

"So Yuuki, how about we go to my room and "talk" this over..." Kaname said overly confident and kissed me again smirking...

I guess love doesn't work out like people say it does....someone always comes along to mess things up, yes I did love Kaname but, spending time with Zero made me realize, theres other choices out there not just the guy that saved me....

He walked out the door motioning for me to come with him but, I just slammed the door in his face beginning to cry. Yori always told me to go with Kaname, why didn't I listen? With Zero everything is just so complicated.

After I'd cried my eyes out I went to someone that cheers me up all the time other than Zero.  
Ido- Aidou-sempai. I took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top. When I got there before I could knock Aidou opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey Yuuki-chan!" He said smiling his crystal blue eyes sparkling. "I knew it was you because that sweet aroma only comes from someone as beautiful and mouth watering as you..." said the wannabe Playboy.

"Hey Aidou, can I talk to you about something..." I said hugging him tighter

"Sure,sure. Just stop hugging me or we'll start getting all excited..." He looked down "Too late, we should go inside now, after you?" He said in a weird seductive tone and I laughed. We walked in and sat on the white comfy couches. "So, Yuuki-chan what is it?"

"Well, Kaname-sama kissed me and Zero sorta saw and now he pissed at me....to think I used to like a jerk like Kaname...." I said fresh tears beginnning to flow, Aidou embracing me into a tight hug. He whispered in my ear that 'everything would be okay...' whatever! If Zero hates me nothing is alright... then he said 'let it all out, just let me take off my Cashmire sweater so you won't mess it all up kayy?" He said both of us laughing

He pushed me away and took off his shirt and he was barechested, I imagined he was Zero. He then pulled me back into the hug.

"It'll be fine, Yuuki. I saw when Dorm leader Kuran kissed you. I saw how you struggled trying to push him away...if Ruka knew she'd totally kick your ass!" He said kissing my head then caressing it. Then, once again, Zero walked in and saw Aidou kiss my head and caress me....

"Yuuki...again you deceive me...I came back to apologize but, now, you have Hanabusa..." He said glaring at Aidou. Aidou then sat me up on the couch and scooted away from me.

"Zero-kun, this is not what it appears to be, if you'd let me expl-" Aidou said interrupted by Zero "It looks like you were kissing Yuuki and doing what I should have been doing..." He said throwing the roses and lillies he had in his hands on the floor.

"Zero...no please! Aidou and I were just talking about you, he saw what Kaname-Sama did also. Please just listen this once! You know I'd never hurt you...I love you too much!" I yelled the dry tears beginning to water again.

He walked over to me picked me up bridal style then sat back down on the couch, he wouldn't even look at me. I guess he really does think I'm a conniving bitch. I sighed.

Aidou'sPOV:  
I truly felt sorry for my friend, Yuui-chan. So I decided to speak up. I can tell she really does love him and I can't stand seeing her crying or looking so pitiful.

"Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki didn't kiss Kaname-sama....Kaname forced her because he knew you'd be watching and he wants you mad at Yuuki-chan...He thinks she'll go to him if you hate her and she'd need support and comfort which is him...." I said looking at Yuuki and mouthing 'I got your back honey..' and winked at her and she mouthed 'I owe you, Idol."

"Is this true Yuuki?" Zero said finally looking at Yuuki-chan

"Of course! I was trying to tell you, you just wouldn't listen..." She said relieved "Aidou explain why you were kissing her head and caressing it..." Zero said glaring at me once again

"She was upset you didn't listen to her when she tried to tell you and she needed comfort so,  
she came here and asked me to listen to her "problem" so I agreed to listen!" I said smiling

Zero looked at me and told me thanks for keeping and eye on her and comforting her and he apologized to Yuuki and I for yelling and told me I could keep his camera! I smiled and it reminded me to ask him about a picture he has, its very disturbing...

Zero'sPOV:  
Yuuki never cheated on me, it was just a rouse. She's not a slut, thank god! I kissed her head and turned her around in my lap to look at me. I smiled and she smiled. I bounced her on my lap and she blushed and smiled looking from my eyes to my jeans, and she blushed deeper and bounced harder. "Yuuki, promise me you'll tell me everything and whether I listen or not. Just promise me you'll tell me okay? I need to know things like these. I love you, I want to be with you, forever..." I said bouncing her faster and she tilted her head back looking at the ceiling biting her lip.

"I promise, and...you know I...I love you too. Forever...seems....like a long time...though..."She said out of breath from all the bouncing biting her lip harder causing it to bleed.

"May I?" I said staring at her lip, she nodded and I started sucking on her bottom lip then I licked the spot I'd just sucked from and I kissed her bouncing her faster causing her to moan into my mouth.

She didn't hesitate unbuttoning my shirt pulling it off and throwing it across the room, in a position as if she was going to give me a hug instead she gripped under my shoulders rubbing harder onto me closing her eyes. I grabbed her waist pushing her harder onto me.

"Ahem!" Someone called apparently from the stairs by the sound of it. I broke the kiss holding her waist so she'd stop

"Yes?" I said aggrivated, I looked back at Aidou smiling putting his thumbs up

"Uhm, err, I think you should, umm, get a room maybe?" He said giggling he mouthed 'theres sort of a crowd...look around..' I looked around and I looked back at Yuuki. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at how red her faced looked and how embarrassed she was.

I picked her up, her legs still wrapped around around my waist, still trying to rub against me. I walked to the door without dropping her and opened the door and waved at the crowd and headed to my dorm.

When I looked down at her she was licking my chest then started peppering kisses on my chest.  
She looked up at me then, stopped. I shook my head and sighed 'Apparently she's a little too into me, she can't even wait.' I shook my head and chuckled and started a steady jog...

She then started licking my nipple and after a few seconds she bit it...I groaned and whispered 'Stop, atleast wait till were in my room, people are staring...' and she nodded cuddling into my chest.

"Almost there, babe. Be patient..." I whispered in my most seductive tone.

"Mmm, okay, by the way, never sound or look that sexy again..." She said leaning up to whisper into my ear

"Sadly, I guess, I can't make that promise...." She chuckled

"Are we there, yet Zero?" She said impatiently

"Wait a sec." I leaned down and twisted the knob and kicked the door open, walked in a closed it again locking it. "Now, we are." I said putting her down

"Zero....my body is really tense and I need a shower." She said frowning at me. "I can't and don't want to move so, can you, uhm ,help me, maybe?" She said serious

"Sure, sure. No problem! How would you like me, if you know what I mean..." I said smirking

"Uhm, could you wear some clothes, please?" She said scared. It's just me, why would she be scared? She was turned on a second ago...Probably just afraid I'd hurt her or something...

"Okay, I will, I promise." I said smiling and she looked uncomfortable

Yuuki'sPOV:  
Zero seems like he knows I'm scared to death for me to be naked with him supporting my weight but, I just, I don't know... I tried to force a smile but he frowned

"You okay, doll?" He said bending down to my height

"Uhm, y-yes..." I said him picking my up taking me to his bathroom. He sat me on the toilet and walked out clossing the door. "Uhm , t-tell me when you are c-coming in o-okay? Please..." I said begging sounding very afraid. I heard him say Mhm....

I then stripped my jacket, then shirt. I looked at my bra and panties and sighed then took them off too. I looked at the small shower thinking about how close we'd be with me nude. I sighed.  
Maybe I should just take it myself? Nahh, I gotta be brave.

So, I walked into the shower closing the curtains. Leaning against the shower tile for support. I heard a knock at the door followed by "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in...." I said taking in a big breath

"Okay, I'm coming in..." I heard his quiet footsteps followed by the shower curtain opening...I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm wearing my Academy uniform just to let you know...Don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable...." He said rubbing my shoulders

I heard things moving around behind me but, I couldn't find the strength to turn around. Somethi-  
ng wet and foamy touched my dripping head. By the smell of it, it was shampoo, my shampoo? 'This was akward and weird...' I thought

He massaged my head softly and I smiled because it felt good. Then something poked me in the back. And I stopped smiling and thought 'What could this be?' And I continuously poked my back.

"Zero..." I said

"Mmm, yes Yuuki?" He said mischeviously

"What's that?" I said leaning against the strange hard thing that kept poking me

"What's what?" He said "That." I said bumping it harder and Zero groaned

"You seriously don't know what "that" is do you?" He said chuckling

"Ohh, that?" I said blushing

"Done with your hair, Yuuki!" He said sounding sad

He spun me around and his mouth fell open. I blushed and looked at the wall. He got his sponge and put some shower gel on it and rubbed my neck down to my chest, trying hard not to focuse on my breasts. I looked at his face while he cleansed me and he looked like he was concentrating on something.

"Mind if I take my jacket and shirt off? It's a bit hot in here." He said looking into my eyes

"Go head..." I said motioning to his jacket and shirt

In a flash he was the sexy bare-chested Zero I knew and loved. He smiled and kissed me our tongues moving together ignoring the water splashing down on us. "Zero stop!" I'm supposed to be taking a shower to relieve my aches." I said

"Ohh, right. Well, may I take off my jeans? It's making me hot again." He said smirking

"Uhm, y-yes Z-z-ero." I said laughing nervously.

He took off his jeans and threw them out of the shower along with his shirt and jacket. "How about my boxers? It's hot in places you'd never imagine..." I'm pretty sure I looked disgusted and creeped out but I allowed him to. I knew what was poking my now, and it was very hard keeping my eyes off of it too, very distracting.

"Yuuki? You okay?" I nodded my head "Making sure..." He said pulling me to him kissing me pulling my thigh around his waist backing slowly against the tiled wall. He rubbed against me faster than I could imagine. "Jump..." I looked at him puzzled. He bit my ear. "Jump, Yuuki." I jumped and he wrapped my other thigh around his waist.

"Z-zero." I gulped panting "W-wha-" I said disctracted by his sudden kiss.

"Yuuki, I want you to jump again, only if you can deal with the pain, okay? I don't want to hurt you but, just promise me if it hurts you'll tell me and I'll stop, okay?" He said looking into my eyes desperately awaiting my response.

"Uhm, Okay." I jumped and a jolt of pain entered my body. He slowly pulled me down lower on top of him and it hurt but, I couldn't help but moan and scream in pain and pleasure..."Zero, i-it hurtss!" I yelled screaming

"I'll st-" I interrupted him

"No! Ahh, it hurts..please..just, don't stop..." I said closing my eyes moaning pushing him in deeper. He bounced me up and down, his hands on my ass, pushing me harder onto him, also, spreading my legs further open. He groaned in time my my moans and whimpers. "Y-y-yuuki....Can you...handle it?" He asked making sure I was okay

"Mm, I-I guess...." I started kissing him so he wouldn't talk so much. He went faster and harder making me moan and him groan continously into each others mouths.

"Y-yuuki, I'm...gonna come." He said kissing me harder bruising my almost healed lips once again. I closed my eyes. "Does it...hurt still?"

"Mmm...no, I-I just fell like...I'm on cloud 9..." I gulped "I-I feel...amazing..." I said closing my eyes trying not to think about it

"Your coming...you'll faint in a...second.." He said smiling "Open...your eyes..." He said pressing into me further and pumping faster.

"I-I can't..." I said pleading

"Please..." He said begging me, I couldn't refuse I opened my eyes and felt a jult of pleasure shoot throught me...I spasmed against his cock and he just went faster. "Z-zero!" I screamed out my pleasure and fainted ontop of him as he exhaled and panted into my ear... "Yuuki...." He whispered and I smiled....He walked us to his bed and unwrapped my thighs from his waist and laid me down ontop of him, he kissed me and we stared at each other then fell asleep panting like dogs......

* * *

Likey? Likey? First lemon thingy I've ever made :) Review plz :D


	4. How to Save a Life

***Disclaimer* I do not own Vampire KNight!**

_Enjoy :( sorta sad I guess...._

* * *

1 Month Later.....

Zero'sPOV:  
It was a month since Yuuki and I made love in this very room....She is mine now, she's my girlfriend and Kaname wasn't so happy when we told him either. He's sorta pissed at me for life now but, who gives a damn? Certainly not me...

Anyway, I wanted it to be special when Yuuki and I had sex for the first time but, I didn't expect it be so soon. Well, the only thing that matters is we love each other no matter what.

I can officialy say this summer has been the best so far. I get the love of my life, we expressed our love and were going to be together forever nothing will ever bring us apart. At this very moment were together, she's sleeping on my lap smiling. Long days hanging with the chairman do tire you out though....especially with his crying and fish frying...He officially now smells of stinky fish and fish oil. I chuckled quietly, not waking Yuuki.

Yuuki and I were suppose to go to dinner at this fancy french restaurant but, since she'd tired we just won't go plus, if I did wake her she'd be all bitchy and crap. It's weird though she'd been sleeping alot lately...Maybe she'll get over this it's not like I could get her pregnant....I laughed nervously waking Yuuki.

"Zero!" she yelled my name clibbing into my lap hugging me tightly

"Yuuki? You okay..." I asked caressing her cheek in an akward way

"Yeah, I am now...I thought you'd left me..." She said sadly

"I told you, I'd never leave you. Trust me, I love you too much..." I said 'too much' because we shouldn't even be together right now or ever... Love works out in strange ways eh?

Yuuki'sPOV:  
I know my Zero told me he'd never leave me, he even promised me but, you can never be to sure about things like that. Man, maybe I'm acting so freaked because of these weird mood swings, I don't know...as long as Zero's with me I'm fine though....

"I love you, Zero...." I said smiling up at him kissing his full lips

"Love you more mi amor..." He said kissing me back. He probably does love me more.. He even loved me when I choose Kaname over him that time long ago... I yawned still tired.

"What are we doing today?" I asked feeling dizzy

"Well, doll, you seem tired...I'll let you rest we can go to the restaurant tommorrow. Don't want you fainting or risk of getting sick do we?" He said smiling at me, worry in his eyes... I wonder what he's thinking about although he is right about the fainting...I feel like I'm going to faint at any second, then everything went black....

"Yuuki!" I heard someone calling my name I couldn't see through the blur in my eyes who it was....I couldn't hear, my ears felt clogged up. "No! Baby, come back to me, wake up!" I heard just barely..."Don't quit on me....Remember were together forever no matter what!" I heard water splashing my cheeks... "I-I love you...you can't leave me now...." I felt more water on my cheeks.  
"I need you...your the reason I live right now...I live because of you..." I heard feeling tears drop from my blurred eyes. "I-I love you...live for me..." I heard from the person... "Please..." was the last thing I heard...

"Help...me...." I said unable to speak anymore fading into the darkness of nowhere....

Zero'sPOV:  
Yuuki fainted on me and I panicked, I didn't know what to do anymore.... I gave her mouth to mouth but, her breathing didn't speed up so I called 911..... When they came they took my Yuuki with them and told me I couldn't get in the abulance with her...I almost punched that abulance dude....

I got into my car and sped down the street toward the hospital. When I got there, I saw the abulance they put her in just pull up. I went inside and they brought her in and they still woudn't let me stay with her, they're making me break my promise I swore to keep.

So, I went to the room with all the Doctor's clothes and changed into the light blue scrubs. I followed the people to Room 12 on the first floor. I went by her head and kissed it before the other doctors told me to do something. I told them I didn't know what to do so they took over... I then told them I was a student and had to watch so they let me stay in. I watched them take her blood pressure put her on an oxygen tank but, no heart rate no beat or anything..I gulped, oh no.  
I couldn't take it anymore so I left and sat on the chair right next to her room....

Hours later the doctor's came out they gave me the worst news I've ever heard...I felt my heart break and crash into the pit of my stomach and cried...

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend...somewhere alone in the bitterness and I, would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life...

Tears streaming down crawling into the corner of the small hallway in a tight ball...

"How to save a life, How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere alone in the bitterness and I....would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life..."

"How could this happen to me,  
I made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, the night goes on, as I am fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream...How Could This Happen...To me....?"

* * *

_I do not own The Song How to save a life or the how could this happen to me song btw! So...Did you like it? :( Review!_


	5. Apologizing, Love and Aidou

***Disclaimer* DOn't own Vampire Knight or the characters....** _I do own Dr. Karoma and Dr. Takashi :D _

_Okay, well..... I made this like a week ago, the characters are OOC so, yeah :) ENjoY! && I kno Aidou acts sorta creepy in this...._

* * *

Zero'sPOV:

Once I cried for what seemed like hours I went into the room and saw her laying there peacefully. I walked to her side and put my hand in hers...

"Yuuki...I know you can't hear me but, I love you. Your gone but, you'll always be with me..." I said feeling fresh tears run down my face. "I was going to propose to you tommorrow at the restaurant...I'm sorry...I broke my promise...I wish I could hear your voice just one last time..." I said kissing her cheek. "I'll be with you soon, I just can't stand living without you in my life so, when I leave we'll be together once again, this time I really mean we'll be together forever..." I said looking up at the ceiling. "I broke my promise to you...I'll get Kuran-Kaname to shoot me with the Bloody Rose..." I whispered to myself

I gently pushed over her limp body and got onto the bed with her. I caressed her head then kissed it... "Please Yuuki, I know your in there somewhere....You wouldn't leave me alone would you?" I whispered into her ear

While I laid there I thought about what I could do to make it possible for her to live again...I came to one conclusion, Kuran-Kaname could always turn her into a vampire, but then, she'd be damned in the state of Level E... I sighed wiping the tears away

I closed my eyes when I heard steady slow beeps.... My eyes shot open and I saw her heart rate gradually increase very slowly... on the monitors..this isn't possible her heart stopped completely just a second ago her heart wasn't beating at all.....

"Yuuki, dear?" I said feeling her pulse near her wrist "That's a girl, I know you wouldn't leave me....Just fight it come on!" I whispered in her ear... I pressed the button and called in a doctor. When they rushed in they put her on a oxygen tank, she still wasn't awake though.

"What happened sir?" Dr. Karoma asked me

"I-I dont know...I was just talking to her and, she just....I don't know.." I said very afraid

"Well, it looks like she'll be fine. Just keep talking to her, I guess..." said Dr. Takashi

"Will do, but can you please step out?" I asked staring down at Yuuki

"Sure, why not?" Doctor Karoma said smiling at me

When the doctor's left I kissed her lips and smiled at her... "Yuuki dear, if you don't get up soon, I'll get chairman Cross to come and by his smell, It could wake anyone up in a split second..." I said chuckling softly...The beeps sped up.. "Yuuki....I'll sing again dont make me....You know you hate my singing..." I said her eyes twitching slightly...I trailed my fingers along her arms, down her legs and back up again.

A small slight smile was playing on her lips, I smiled. Aidou walked through the door carrying two cameras smiling... He went to stand on the other side of Yuuki and tickled her... She smiled a bit wider...I kissed her lips again and her eyes shot open...

"Who are you people?" She said staring back and forth between Aidou and I

"Yuuki, I'm the person that makes you laugh like a maniac on drugs.." Aidou said chuckling taking pictures of Yuuki, I flicked Aidou's hand and he dropped the camera and Yuuki laughed.

"Zero! Your paying for that, it was 120 dollars.." Aidou said crying on the floor causing Yuuki to laugh louder.

"Yuuki, stop playing you know who I am..." I said smiling kissing her lips again

"I-I think I do remember you...." She said frowning

"Oh really? You "think" you remember me?" I said smiling kissing her lips, mine forcing hers open... Aidou taking more pictures with his working camera. I put one hand on her cheek the other flicking off the camera Aidou had, causing him to laugh

"I remember now!" She said smiling at me her eyes twinkling

"I knew you'd remember..." I said winking at her causing her to blush

"Z-zero? Where am I?" She said confused

"Babe, your in the hospital." I said frowning

"W-what happened?" She asked puzzled

"Long story...Hey, uhm, Yuuki?" I asked reaching into my pocket, Aidou holding her up on the floor hands around her waist so she wouldn't fall...

"Y-yes?" She said looking at Aidou, him smiling at her.

I got down on one knee and looked her in her chocolate eyes, she gasped.

"Will you, marry me?" I asked her opening the red velvet case causing her blush to deeping a shade.

"Of course!" She said. I got up and picked her up bridal style and kissed her tenderly...

"I guess all stories do have happy endings..." Aidou said smiling at Yuuki. "Well, I guess not all stories..." He said frowning at Yuuki.

Aidou'sPOV:  
I wanted Yuuki just as Kuran and Kiryuu...I'm happy for her but, on the inside my heart throbs for her knowing we'd only be friends...

"Aww, Idol..." She said looking at Zero. She whispered something to him and he put her down hands holding her waist steading her...He turned around.

She walked slowly and hesitately towards me...I caught her before she fell. She smiled at me, so I smiled back down at her.

"Idol, your the best man okay?" She said winking at me....She gave me a small kiss on the lips "Don't worry, your princess will come sometime..." She said caressing my cheek. I blushed.

"Good luck, Yuuki..." I said hugging her closely

"Yuuki, you done over there?" Zero said turning around. I let go of her and she turned around to face Zero.

Yuuki'sPOV:  
"Zero, I love you..." I said kissing his frowning lips his forcing mine open playing with my tongue. I caressed his silver locks while he gripped my waist rubbing against me.

"Ahem," Aidou said, Zero let go off me and blushed.

"Yes, Idol?" I said smiling at Zero

"Could you, uhm just maybe.." He walked over to me. "Kiss me again.." He said whispering seductively into my ear, winking at me. I looked at Zero, he sighed and mouthed, 'go ahead, maybe he'll leave this time' I giggled

"Yeah, Idol sure I will..." I said winking at him making him blush. Zero walked outside and sat on down on the couch.

"Yuuki, I love you okay...Just wanted to tell you that..." Aidou told me blushing scarlet

"Uhm ,okay.." I said smiling walking over to him. "Just kiss me and get it over wi-" I was interrupted by his rough kiss.

He grabbed my waist softly pulling me closer...As much as I didn't like this and wished I wouldn't have agreed to let him kiss me...I felt happy because after all I did get my vampire knight in shining armor Zero...

Aidou forced my mouth open squeezing my ass through the thin papery material ....I pushed him off...His crystal clear eyes shining brightly...

"I-I'm sorry, I got carried away.." He said smiling flirtaciously at me

"Well, atleast your happy and got what you wanted..." I said sitting back on the bed... Aidou pushed my down on the bed and tried getting onto me to kiss me again..."Zero!" I screamed and he rushed through the door and pulled Aidou off me and punched him in the stomach...

"I can't blame you for wanting to rape her like that but, she's mine, she let you kiss her not rape her..." Zero said his lavender eyes turning bright red.

"Dude, my bad..." Aidou said holding his stomach "I'll go now..." He said giving me a quick hug and whispering "If you need me, you have my number...call me sometime hun." he said in his freaky seductive voice, I laughed and he went out the door glaring at Zero...

Zero took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt and looked at me....He went to the door and locked it closing the curtain. He smiled at me then picked me up, he laid down and put me ontop of him...I straddled his waist and laid on his chest.

"Zero, I heard you talking to me...I-I just couldn't open my eyes, or talk..." I said kissing his chest. "You didn't break you promise...Your with still with me.." I said looking up at him..

"I did Yuuki....I left you in here alone with those doctors...I couldn't stand you seeing like that..." He whispered kissing my head...

"Zero, I'm fine...I love you, I wouldn't just leave you, like you said..." I said gazing into his eyes feeling the butterflies in my stomach flutter, noticing what I said was true.

"Just tell me you've forgiven me..." He said putting his forehead to mine, his lips inches away from mine...

"I already have...if it were the other way around I probably would've done the same..." I said playing with his silver locks...

"I love you, just don't leave me like that again..." He said sounding afraid "Promise me, you won't leave again..."

"I won't leave...I won't, not now, not ever..." he kissed my lips gently...He sighed into the kiss then paused it....

"We can't do this here...plus, your not in any condition to do this..I'd just end up hurting you again..." He said frowning

"I-I don't mind.." I said kissing his chest

"Yuuki, I hurt you once, I can't do it again..." He said looking away from me

I bounced on him trying to get him in the mood. He looked up at me and sighed..I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. I bounced harder...He smiled slightly with his eyes closed.

"Come on Zero..." I said smiling "I can't do it myself.." I said licking his bottom lip he kissed me. "See, you want it too." I said licking his neck and looked at him again..He was smiling.

"Please..?" I asked bouncing and his hands gripped the sides of my waist and growled at me playfully. "Is that a yes?" I said smiling holding up my hands in the air while he pulled the paper dress over my head. He licked me from in-between my breasts up to my neck and sucked on my earlobe...

"Maybe.." He said pulling down his boxers...I looked down and wow, bigger than I've ever seen it before.. He held me up and put me onto him, and pain shot through my body and he lowered me...He sucked my bottom lip softly..."Now, thats a yes babe.." He said sucking harder

I grinded onto him and he looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes. He moved his body in time with mine while increasing the speed of my grinds. He held my waist and thrust in and out of me slowly then more quickly...

He rolled me over and put my legs around his waist and went in and out looking into my eyes the whole time... Everytime I closed my eyes he'd thrust harder forcing my eyes to open and let out moans..He groaned while I sucked on his right nipple. He stopped and went out of me slowly...

"Y-yuuki..." He said breathing hardly

I gulped.."Y-yes Z-zero?" I said trying to catch my breath again...

"Could you..." He took a deep breath "Go down..on me?" He said smiling

"O-okay, I-I'll try...too.." I said chest heaving

He lowered me down into the right spot and closed his eyes...I licked his cock teasing him and he groaned and it encouraged me...I licked it again and took him in my mouth and it hurt the back of my throat. I went in and out and he groaned louder pushing my head further...I looked up at him and slowly went out of him...

"Y-yuuki...you were...doing fine...why'd you..stop?" He said panting

"We really shouldn't...do this, especially not in a...hospital...plus, you closed..your eyes..." I said giggling because this is what he always told me.

"Well, pleasure makes...you close your..,eyes...my bad..." He said winking at me. He pulled me back up and kissed me despite where my mouth had just been. He was hurting my tongue but I didn't care, I bit his tongue and he groaned into my mouth and we continued this until the doctor unlocked the door.

"Uhm, was I interrupting something?" He said while I was pulling the sheets up to cover my tiny body blushing

"Well, I think were...done now...Don't sweat it..." Zero said panting looking at me holding me close.

"O-okay then...Yuuki-chan, you can go home now...Your fine..." Dr. Takashi said staring at me with awe... I blushed and hid my face in Zero's chest embarrassed...When Dr. Takashi left I put on my clothes and Zero did the same, he kissed me and took me to his car...Next to his car Aidou was leaning against his red convertible smiling at me...

"Yuuki, what took you so long?" He said glaring at Zero rolling his eyes

"N-nothin...Just ate something.." I said smiling at him

"Ohh, I was going to ask you if you'd like to come to dinner with me, you too Zero..." Aidou said frowning

"Maybe some other time, Idol..." I said walking over to hug him, he instantly smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist...Then dropped his hands when Zero walked up behind him.

I giggled and hugged Aidou one more time..."C-ya later Idol, talk to you on I.M. soon." I said giggling when Zero slapped Aidou in the face.

Zero opened his door for me and we drove we got to Cross Academy we went straight to his door and made out until we fell asleep....

* * *

:( Likey?? Maybe, Sorta, Kinda, not rly???? okay review! :D


	6. The IM

***Disclaimer* Don't own Vampire KNight or characters :)**

_Enjoy! Very OOC :) So, yeah read! I made Idol rl rly bad... && Yuuki is sort of a... nevermind ..._

* * *

Yuuki'sPOV:  
It was morning and Zero was out to help chairman with something and I was bored out of my mind. I told Aidou I'd talk to him on I.M. soon so I logged on.

_!New Message Revieved From CandyIdolAidou!_

**CandyIdolAidou:** Hello, there Yuuki-chan...*winks*

**SexiiYuukiBabe:** Haii Idol-sempai *smiles*

**CandyIdolAidou:** *huggles!* Thanks for kissing me *blushes*

**SexiiYuukiBabe:** *Hugs back* Anytime Idol?

**CandyIdolAidou:** We should do it again sometime, love...*caresses cheek*

**SexiiYuukiBabe:** Idol, I am engaged you know...*twirls a lock of her hair*

**CandyIdolAidou:** Kiryuu-Kun would understand he has you already anyway...*mumbles to self* *whispers* unlike me he can fuck you and I can't....Just a kiss, please look, I'll come over kay?

**SexiiYuukiBabe**: Idol..I've kissed you like 3times already, I did it because I couldn't see a friend sad or upset with me....basically I did it because I felt I had too....

**CandyIdolAidou:** *puppy dog face* pwease...*tears* I'm a friend in need...I'm sad, I need cheering up...pwease? I cheered you up when you were sad...

**SexiiYuukiBabe: ***feels bad* fine come over...I'll kiss you, if you don't rape me...*smiles nervously*

**CandyIdolAidou:** Yay! No promises about raping you though...*hugs* I'm coming now bye!

**CandyIdolAidou: **_has logged off_

Oh great...Why do I have to be so nice? I sighed well, I am atleast helping out a friend...I just hope he was kidding about the rape thing...I waited by talking to Yori on I.M.

**SexiiYuukiBabe:**Haii Yori ^-^

**SmileyyYori:** Hey, Yuuki-chan...We haven't talked since the last say of school...how've you been? SexiiYuukiBabe:I know right :( I've been okay...I got back from the hospital yesterday so, I'm fine! How've you been lately?

**SmileyyYori:** What!!?? Are you okay?? :(

**SexiiYuukiBabe**: Yeahh....Oh igtg, Id- Aidou's here

**SmileyyYori:**Uhm, err, okayy have fun? Bye Yuuki :)

**SexiiYuukiBabe:** *hugs* Bye Yori! :)

Aidou knocked on the door twice, then got impatient and knocked ten more times.  
"Coming Aidou!" I yelled annoyed

"Kay! Take your time, Yuuki-chan..." He yelled seductively I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

AidouPOV:  
"Hey Yuuki-chan!" I said hugging her tightly and she sighed..."You okay, Yuuki?" I said locking the door behind me...

"Yeah...Let's just get this over with okay..." She said sounding upset

"Fine, I wanted to have as much fun as I could while Kiryuu-Kun was gone. But, fine..." I said putting my hands around her waist, smiling down at her....

"Hurry up please, when Zero comes and punches you again, don't blame me.." She said giggling her adorable giggle, I smiled and kissed her giggling lips...she pushed me off.."If I make out with you, will you leave me alone for good?" She asked putting her arms around my neck..

"Yeah, promise.." I said crossing my fingers behind my back and I licked her bottom lip and kissed her she opened her mouth gradually while I pulled her closer pulling her thigh up around my waist. She tried to pull her thigh down but, when she tried I grinded into her and she gave up.  
She closed her mouth but, I forced it open again. She pulled away

"Idol...Let go..." She said trying to pull her arm from around my neck...

"Come on, we just got started, Yuuki, plus me so horny..." I said grinding into her more causing her to moan....

"Stop...Idol..." She said trying to stop the moans from coming out...

"Please, I promised I'd leave you alone for good, just let me enjoy it for the last time...." I said pushing her against the closest wall making a thud noise when her back hit against it and kissed her softly banging her against the wall when I grinded to hard into her feeling myself get bigger on every thrust....

"S-stop Idol!" She yelled "Your hurting me..." She said weakly. I stopped.

"I-I'm sorry...the vampire within me got the best of me and I was so horny, sorry..." I said honestly blushing "I-I didn't mean to hurt you..." I said tears rolling down her cheeks. I backed away slowly.

"Idol..." She said walking into my arms...

"I'm sorry..." I said holding her closely rubbing her back... "Let's just keep this between the two of us...Our dirty little secret.."I said frowning and she nodded her head and I picked her up and laid her across the couch, kissed her forehead, then left... "Bye, Yuuki...See you soon, maybe?"  
I said feeling guilty...

Yuuki'sPOV:  
When Aidou left I cried my eyes out because of the pain he put me in and because, I couldn't stop him...I fell asleep on the couch looking up at the ceiling wishing I wouldn't have let him over.

Zero'sPOV:  
After spending a long day with the chairman I bought and customized the perfect neclace for Yuuki as an engagement gift. I got a big diamond shaped heart with little lavender pearls going around it and her name in lavender going across the diamond...It was very expensive but, worth it for my darling Yuuki...I put it in chairman's safe to give it to her after I planned our romantic date in days...

When I got to my room, I saw Yuuki laying across my couch sleeping peacefully, I went over to her kissed her lips and she smiled...

I picked her up and carried her to my bed and laid her down gently when I noticed dry tear stains on her cheeks. I also noticed the strange smell of cologne and got confused...I shook Yuuki gently and she woke up.

"Ohh, Zero!" She said and crawled into my lap...I held her tightly

"What's wrong Yuuki?" I asked making her look me in the eyes.. "Babe...I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong...just tell me..." I said concerned her eyes beginning to fill with tears..

"I-I can't...I can't tell you..." She said, I cradled her in my arms

"Babe, talk to me..." I said rocking her gently

"Ai-Aidou....he, came over...A-and..." She said taking a deep breath..."H-he hurt me...." She said crying

"Where did he hurt you?" I said furious, she shook her head...."Tell me where he hurt you.." I asked eyes changing red seeing the reflection in her eyes...She leaned back and pointed where he'd hurt her and she cried more...".." I said disturbed

"I told him...he could come over and...kiss me just once...to leave me alone...but, he banged me against a w-wall and, it hurt!! I-I told him to stop...he wouldn't...he wouldn't Zero..." She said crying harder leaning back into my chest...

"It's fine doll, I'll get him I promise....He won't hurt you anymore, you'll never see him again...I promise...unless, you want to see him...but, I'd have to be in the room with you....He will never lay another hand on you like that again...." I said looking at a wall that looked dented and took deep breathes so I wouldn't get up and kill him....

She fell asleep in my arms and I laid her down and left to go for a walk....I locked the door tightly behind me so, that low life wouldn't hurt her anymore....I went to the meadow I took Yuuki to and sat on the bench...I looked up at the stars twinkling by and thought about going to kill Aidou....

I looked down and saw Aidou standing right in front of me looking guiltier than ever..........

* * *

:( rly OOC.... Idk why I made Idol mean tho... So, Review please..


End file.
